Because you're mine
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Un jour de pluie, Akashi décide qu'il a attendu assez longtemps et invite Kuroko chez lui. Sentiments et émotions culminent pour une rencontre explosive... AkaKuro. PWP. Oneshot


Because you're mine

Serene Melodies

_Donc, pas de réponse et je ne sais pas si je peux traduire la fic, mais vous avez été nombreux à demander de l'AkaKuro et.. J'aime bien cette fiction, donc voilà. Si l'auteur me signifie par la suite son désaccord, je retirerai cette traduction._

* * *

**Prologue**

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose d'intouchable avec Akashi Seijuro, comme s'il était au-dessus de n'importe qui d'autre, même s'il semblait être, physiquement du moins, comme tout le monde. Mais même cela n'était pas tout à fait exact. Ses yeux hétérochromes voyaient à travers les gens, sachant toujours, jugeant toujours, lisant toujours chaque intention et chaque pensée avec une telle majestueuse facilité. Il examinait si aisément chaque parcelle de l'âme d'une personne, du cœur d'une personne.

Puissant, délicat, irrésistible, sensible… Tel était le paradoxe qu'était Akashi.

Kuroko n'avait jamais totalement compris le génie aux cheveux rouges. Et oui, c'était bien la seule manière dont on pouvait le nommer. Génie. Pour une certaine raison, Kuroko ne pouvait pas exactement le considérer comme un ami. Quelque part, il avait toujours l'impression de marcher sur des coquilles d'œufs à chaque fois qu'il avait affaire à quelque chose en rapport avec son ancien capitaine, comme si son cœur exploserait s'il disait la mauvaise chose et énervait Akashi d'une quelconque façon.

Face au dilemme de traiter Akashi comme un senpai ou comme une connaissance, il se retrouvait toujours à parler respectueusement, incertain, inconfiant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait ressentir envers leur relation, s'ils en avaient même une. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Akashi pouvait aussi bien traiter tout le monde de cette façon, avec sa typique « affection exigeante ». Cependant Akashi avait toujours semblé le comprendre totalement, les rares sourires qu'il lui offrait le faisant toujours se sentir ramollir de l'intérieur, comme si toutes ses pensées et inquiétudes et tout le reste s'effaçait. Le plus incroyable était que Kuroko ne voulait pas que ce sourire apparaisse s'il ne lui était pas destiné.

Et il n'était pas du type possessif. Pas du tout. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Mais à chaque fois, sans exception, il se faisait écraser, manipulé sans effort par Akashi. Sa vie semblait tourner autour du marionnettiste, du maître des esprits de la Génération des Miracles. Comme cela se devait d'être, dirait même Akashi. C'était à cause de lui et de ses recommandations que Kuroko était allé à Seirin, pour explorer pleinement son amour pour le basket sans le stress d'être dans un lycée de renom. C'était grâce à lui que Kuroko avait réellement eu le temps d'évoluer en temps que personne, en tant que sportif. Il avait, pour la première fois, concouru contre Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara et contre Akashi lui-même. Il s'était fait de bons amis de Kagami et de l'équipe de Seirin.

Et durant tout ce temps, il avait vécu chaque jour en souhaitant avoir passé plus de temps avec Akashi tant qu'il le pouvait durant le collège. Peut être Akashi savait-il que ces trois années de séparation ferait seulement Kuroko se _languir_ de lui. Après tout, ces yeux uniques semblaient pouvoir découvrir et _connaître _chaque secret, chaque sentiment qu'il ait jamais eu.

Peut être même les désirs secrets qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui-même.

Kuroko avait été si inexplicablement heureux quand, au début de sa dernière année à Seirin, Akashi l'avait contacté pour d'autres raisons que le basketball. Ils avaient eu une simple conversation, dans laquelle Akashi lui avait commandé d'aller à la même université que lui. Bien sûr, il avait agrée, travaillé dur et y avait été accepté… Parce qu'il voulait vraiment suivre les ordres d'Akashi si cela signifiait qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble à nouveau.

Maintenant, en tant que nouvel arrivant dans une université de renom, il avait tellement d'opportunités qu'il n'aurait jamais eues sans Akashi. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait faire, sa passion, qui était d'enseigner aux petits enfants. Donc en un sens, il supposait qu'il devait tout cela à son soutenant et attentionné – bien que ce soit d'une manière très spéciale – capitaine et… Eh bien, premier amour.

Kuroko savait sans le moindre doute maintenant, sept ans après leur fatidique rencontre, qu'il avait des sentiments plus profonds que l'amitié pour son sarcastique, dominateur, et pourtant étonnamment gentil meneur. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour personne d'autre, si c'était une quelconque indication de ses sentiments. Personne d'autre ne suffirait. Il ne pourrait y avoir personne d'autre.

Akashi était irrévocablement devenu le centre de son monde.

**Blue**

C'était juste sa chance que son cours de psychologie – nécessaire pour un master d'enseignement, apparemment – se passe à cinq heures du matin. Ses professeurs _devaient _fonctionner aux stéroïdes parce qu'il était tellement fatigué qu'il devait se pincer les bras pour rester éveillé. Il n'y avait pas moyen que ses professeurs puissent fonctionner aussi tôt autrement.

Frottant ses yeux avec lassitude, il attrapa ses dernières notes prises et rangea ses affaires en baillant.

_Vrrrt. Vrrrt._

Surpris par la vibration, il sortit brusquement le téléphone de sa poche et regarda anxieusement le message.

_1 nouveau message de : Akashi-kun_

_Viens chez moi aujourd'hui, Tetsuya…_

Ses yeux lui jouaient-ils des tours ? Kuroko battit des paupières. Durant une seconde, il blâma son manque de sommeil, mais il n'était pas en train d'imaginer des choses. Akashi lui avait vraiment envoyé son adresse et une invitation à venir chez lui. Se sentant soudainement totalement éveillé, il sortit du bâtiment, glissant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, l'air glacé le heurtant aussitôt. Frissonnant, il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers un petit chemin, où il s'assit près d'un banc à l'arrêt de bus.

Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il n'était pas mentalement préparé à ça. Qu'est-ce qu'Akashi voulait de lui ? Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Ah. Si son cœur battait plus vite, plus fort, il exploserait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, l'air frigorifiant emplissant sa gorge.

_Du calme._

Il réfléchissait trop. Peut-être était-ce juste une je-ne-t'ai-pas-vu-depuis-longtemps-donc-viens-chez-moi invitation.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Kuroko ? »

La voix le sortit de ses pensées mouvementées et il sursauta, ses yeux se ré-ouvrant. A la vue de son immense ami qui courait vers lui, il sourit légèrement et fit un signe de la main, frottant ses joues machinalement pour les réchauffer. « Bonjour, Kagami-kun ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Kuroko désigna l'arrêt de bus. « J'attends. »

« J'ai entendu que certaines routes étaient fermées aujourd'hui à cause des vents violents et autres », dit Kagami, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. La candide (et quelque peu sarcastique) déclaration de Kuroko lui était visiblement passée au-dessus de la tête. « T'imagines ? Y'a plus de saisons. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Kuroko mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Akashi habitait relativement près du campus, tandis qu'il vivait toujours avec sa famille, plutôt loin. Il se débrouillait assez bien pour les trajets, mais que pouvait-il faire quand les orages devenaient trop extrêmes pour les bus. « Hmm… Je suppose que je vais marcher alors. »

« Merde, il fait très froid et on est seulement en octobre. Tu es sûr que ça te va de marcher ? »

« Ça va, Kagami-kun. En plus, tu es celui qui porte seulement un short de basket. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies froid. Mais merci d'avoir demandé », dit-il, ne pouvant cependant paraître mois convaincant puisqu'il laissa échapper un éternuement, enfonçant son visage dans le creux de son bras pour le masquer. Il renifla. « Oh Dieu. »

« Oï, il fait beaucoup trop froid pour toi, idiot », sermonna Kagami. « Tu sais quoi ? Et si tu venais chez moi ? Tu sais que mon dortoir est littéralement à deux pas. » Il pointa un grand bâtiment dans son dos, mais le visage de Kuroko du montrer sa réticence, puisqu'il ajouta « Tu peux juste rester jusqu'à ce que le soleil se montre, si tu es si pressé de partir. »

« Non, non ce n'est pas ça », protesta Kuroko, mais Kagami se mit à rire. Croisant ses bras, Kuroko fit une légère moue. « Kagami-kun, ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi. »

« Pardon », ricana t-il. « Tu as eu l'air si effrayé durant une seconde. »

« Eh bien ne veux certainement pas te déranger d'une quelconque façon… mais si ça ne te pose vraiment pas de problème… » Dit Kuroko, sa tête se penchant légèrement sur le côté tandis qu'il réfléchissait, avait qu'il n'hoche finalement la tête. Il était vraiment tôt et son rendez-vous chez Akashi ne serait que plus tard dans la journée.

Il soupira. S'il pensait à ça comme à un rendez-vous, cela pourrait lui porter poisse. Mais tout cela mis à part, il était épuisé et le froid n'aidait en rien.

« Bien sur que non. Je viens juste de t'inviter », répondit Kagami, un peu exaspéré. « Bon, tu viens alors. »

Ils parcoururent la courte distance jusqu'au dortoir et passèrent les immenses portes, une massive bouffée de chaleur frappant aussitôt Kuroko.

« Ah, il fait chaud », marmonna Kuroko, se sentant presque étourdi du rapide changement de température.

« Tch, tu es si faible. Tu as besoin que je te porte ? »

« Non… ça va, merci. » Il enleva rapidement sa veste, Kagami la lui prenant aussitôt des mains, ainsi que son sac.

« N'essaie pas de discuter. On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir », dit Kagami avec incrédulité. « Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça serait d'être toi. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je le faisais exprès », se défendit Kuroko, tout en appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

« Tu sais que je prends les escaliers en général, pas vrai ? » Kagami soupira. « Ça aurait probablement été un bon entraînement pour moi si je t'avais porté et avait couru. »

« Non, merci », refusa Kuroko avec emphase.

Il savait que le plus grand ne proposait pas des choses comme ça par autre chose que par amitié. Kagami était juste préoccupé parce qu'à ses yeux Kuroko était être fragile. Mais cela paraissait mal d'entendre ce genre de mots, comme s'il faisait une infidélité à Akashi.

Ce qui n'était pas possible puisqu'ils n'avaient même pas ce genre de relations. Doux rêve…

Les portes coulissèrent en s'ouvrant avec un _cling ! _et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent en face de la chambre de Kagami.

« Désolé si c'est en bordel », avertit le rouge en ouvrant la porte. « Mais bienvenue quand même. »

Kuroko hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le canapé, ignorant les montagnes d'emballages de nourriture et autres vêtements qui étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. Cela ressemblait assez à Kagami lui-même et cela le fit rire doucement tandis qu'il s'enfonçait lourdement dans les couvertures du sofa.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être aussi à l'aise avec Akashi ? Il se demanda si aimer quelqu'un pouvait changer une personne. Après tout, Kuroko était connu pour être calme, franc, et plutôt sans émotions quel que soit le sujet, même en amour.

Mais une quelconque pensée à Akashi, cette tête aux ardents cheveux rouges, cette peau pâle…

Le visage de Kuroko rougit et il se força à penser à quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ d'autre que son ancien capitaine.

« TV ? »

Pour la seconde fois, la voix de Kagami le ramena à la réalité. Il répondit automatiquement, « Bien sûr. »

« 'Kay. »

Avec ça, Kagami sauta sur le canapé avec tellement de force que Kuroko fut éjecté contre lui, l'impact le faisant tomber sur des cuisses musclées. Instinctivement, les mains de Kuroko s'étendirent devant lui pour se rattraper, mais le tissu glissant du short de basket lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il s'effondra maladroitement, son visage se retrouvant entre les cuisses de Kagami.

« Ha… » Kuroko tentait de retrouver son souffle quand le muscle dur se fléchit et…

Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de toucher ?!

Kuroko était si choqué qu'il se figea sur place, aucun de ses muscles ne voulant bouger. Kagami… avait une demi-érection. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il déglutit fortement. Ça ne pouvait pas possiblement être lui qui avait causé ça, correct ? C'était impensable.

Mais il ne semblait y avoir aucune autre raison possible.

Il cligna des yeux.

« P-pardon, Kagami-kun », marmonna t-il, toujours stupéfait. C'était tout ce qu'il ressentait, cependant. De la surprise, rien de plus. Ce qui avait du sens, considérant que Kuroko n'était pas gay…

Juste amoureux d'un homme, et seulement de celui là.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

_Reprends-toi._

« Ma faute », grommela Kagami, qui l'aida à se relever avec une surprenante délicatesse, même si un rougissement intense commençait à couvrir ses joues. Il se tourna vers la télévision, la rougeur s'étendant jusqu'à ses oreilles. « Je parie que tu es, uh, dérouté, là tout de suite. Je peux expliquer- »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça », dit Kuroko, se rasseyant à sa place et tentant de regarder l'émission en cours, quelle qu'elle soit, mais n'y arrivant pas. « Eh bien, à moins que tu ne veuilles en parler… »

« N-non. » Kagami secoua la tête, toussant avec gêne.

« Alors je vais juste oublier que tout cela s'est un jour produit, d'accord ? » demanda Kuroko, tentant d'agir de la même façon que d'habitude, même si sa tête était emplie de pensées d'Akashi pour une quelconque raison.

« Ouais. »

« Très bien. »

[~*~]

_Tetsuya, dès que tu le peux._

Kuroko regarda le message et soupira. C'était le moment d'y aller et il devenait plus nerveux à chaque seconde. Et puisqu'il était simplement en train de le différer le plus possible – il voulait vraiment y aller mais se sentait inconfortablement, irraisonnablement anxieux et effrayé le temps passant – ils regardèrent un autre film ensemble.

« Celui-ci n'était pas très bon », bailla Kagami, ne s'embêtant pas à couvrir sa bouche.

Kuroko se leva et s'étira un peu, baillant aussi.

« Kagami-kun ? Merci de m'avoir laissé rester, mais je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. Je prendrai un taxi si je le dois. » Dit-il rapidement, se dirigeant vers la porte et enfilant ses chaussures. Il remit sa veste et glissa son sac sur son épaule.

« Oh, okay… » Kagami semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais fit seulement un signe de la main. « Bye, Kuroko. »

« Passe un bon après-midi », ajouta Kuroko, ouvrant la porte. Il fit un signe en retour puis sorti.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

Il sentait son visage se réchauffer à la simple pensée de voir Akashi. Son cœur battant si rapidement qu'il pourrait exploser, il quitta le bâtiment et se dirigea à pas lents vers l'arrêt de bus où le dernier tour déposait un groupe de personnes.

« Ah, attendez, s'il vous plaît… » dit doucement Kuroko, se dépêchant en entendant les portes se fermer. Il ne cria cependant pas assez fort et le bus repartit. Il ralentit, se stoppant finalement, à bout de souffle.

Mince. Il l'avait manqué de seulement quelques secondes. Et pour rendre le tout encore pire, le ciel avait décidé que c'était le meilleur moment pour s'ouvrir et déverser des trombes d'eau sur la terre il commença à pleuvoir. Beaucoup.

Heureusement, son sac était imperméable, mais le froid s'infiltra rapidement dans ses vêtements, le trempant jusqu'aux os. Ses mèches étaient plaquées sur son visage et il n'aurait possiblement pas pu se sentir plus misérable ou confus.

Il aperçu alors quelque chose dans sa vision périphérique qui fit s'écarquiller ses yeux et il tenta en vain d'essuyer les gouttes sur ses cils. Cette tête familière aux lumineux cheveux rouges…

« Akashi-kun ? » Kuroko fixa l'autre homme, totalement perplexe, son cerveau refusant de comprendre la situation. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? N'étais-je pas supposé aller chez toi ? »

« Tu prenais trop de temps. » Le magnifique mâle le regarda sans émotion, ses yeux hétérochromes emplis d'une étrange intensité, la pluie ne perturbant pas son regard. Les épaules sculptées se haussèrent alors qu'il déclarait simplement « Je suis donc venu te trouver, Tetsuya. »

Ces yeux…

Kuroko déglutit. Il avait l'impression d'être déshabillé, totalement nu, laissant Akashi tout voir, lui faisant expérimenter cette désagréable sensation de culpabilité à nouveau. Il n'avait rien fait de mal en allant avec Kagami… n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été infidèle. En plus il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour Kagami. Il était sûr de cela.

Tout appartenait déjà à Akashi, bien qu'il ne le lui dirait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Comment m'aurais-tu trouvé dans cet immense campus ? » marmonna Kuroko.

Akashi lui sourit simplement d'une manière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. « Je t'aurai trouvé » déclara t-il. « Comment ? Je l'aurai juste fait. »

Kuroko ne répondit rien à cela, jouant avec le strap de son sac à dos. « O-où allons-nous, maintenant que tu es ici ? »

« Nous retournons chez moi. Je suis venu te chercher. C'est tout. »

« N'est-ce pas un gaspillage d'argent ? »

« Tu paieras. » Les yeux d'Akashi brillèrent. « Après tout, tu étais celui qui marchait à l'extérieur des dortoirs en prenant ton temps, et me faisant attendre. »

Il n'y avait pas une trace d'accusation ou de réprimande dans sa voix, mais Kuroko se trouva tout de même mortifié. Akashi savait qu'il ne vivait pas dans un dortoir. « Je peux expli-»

« Je sais », le coupa Akashi. « Pas besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. »

Et après ça, il y eut seulement un inconfortable silence jusqu'à ce que le bus suivant n'arrive, seul le bruit de la pluie procurant un certain soulagement. Kuroko mâchait sa lèvre inférieure si fortement qu'il pouvait sentir le goût métallique de son sang. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était qu'Akashi aie une fausse impression, mais il avait le sentiment que le rouge n'était pas de bonne humeur.

C'était probablement un vœu pieu. Qu'il ne soit _seulement_ pas de bonne humeur.

Le bus arriva finalement. Akashi y monta et se dirigea vers le fond sans payer, sans même regarder en arrière pour voir si Kuroko suivait. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il le ferait. Kuroko paya pour les deux avant de le suivre.

« Assieds-toi », ordonna Akashi, et Kuroko fit automatiquement ce qui lui était demandé, sans réfléchir. Il réalisa ensuite qu'Akashi était toujours debout, puisqu'il venait de prendre la dernière place assise du bus.

« Akashi-kun, ne veux-tu pas t'asseoi-»

« Je suis bien. » La réponse n'était pas plus courte qu'elle ne l'aurait usuellement été, mais ça faisait un peu mal de l'entendre, cette fois. Kuroko tenta de ne pas laisser apparaître sur son visage qu'il était blessé et regarda par la fenêtre.

Pourquoi se sentait-il comme cela, de toute manière ? Akashi agissait tout à fait normalement, juste comme il le faisait toujours. Alors pourquoi lui n'y arrivait-il pas ? D'après ce qu'il pouvait dire, Akashi n'était absolument pas en train de le réprimander.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'Akashi le jugeait, que ce soit vrai ou non, ou que le rouge était en réalité ennuyé de lui.

« Tetsuya-»

Kuroko tressaillit au toucher sur son épaule, un toucher qui provoqua d'étranges courants électriques le long de son bras. C'était comme s'il était physiquement brûlé, ce qui le rendit plus confus que jamais. « O-oui ? »

« Nous sommes arrivés », déclara Akashi, ne l'attendant pas avant de partir. Kuroko se leva et couru à sa suite, réussissant difficilement à le rattraper avant d'arriver à la porte de l'appartement.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas aussi rapide, Akashi-kun », haleta légèrement Kuroko, mais son ancien capitaine ouvrit la porte sans un mot, le dirigeant à l'intérieur.

« Fais comme chez toi. Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler. C'est plus pratique si tu es chez moi. »

Kuroko déglutit nerveusement, retirant ses chaussures. A ce moment précis, il perdit presque l'équilibre, mais Akashi se retrouva juste à côté de lui, une main pâle retenant la sienne avant qu'il ne puisse tomber.

« Ah… » Instinctivement, Kuroko écarta brusquement sa main, tressaillant à la sensation de leurs peaux se touchant. C'était le même sentiment intense qu'il avait ressenti dans le bus.

Il _ressentait _juste trop la présence d'Akashi, chaque mouvement, chaque toucher. Quand Kagami l'avait aidé à se relever, après qu'il se soit effondré sur ledit mâle, il n'avait rien ressenti de semblable. Et ce qui était encore plus choquant était qu'il n'avait ressenti aucun désir ou quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il avait touché Kagami à _cet_ endroit.

Cela signifiait t'il que seul Akashi avait ce genre d'effets sur lui ? Il supposa que ça avait du sens.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas… eh bien, m-merci. » La voix de Kuroko n'était rien de plus qu'un murmure, et il fixait le sol, incapable de rencontrer les yeux de l'autre homme.

Cependant Akashi ne dit rien d'autre que « Fais attention » avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Après avoir enlevé sa veste trempée et l'avoir accrochée au porte-manteau, Kuroko marcha lentement après lui, rencontrant un espace immaculé où tout était parfaitement organisé dans une manière qui relevait presque d'un TOC. Pas une trace de poussière ne pouvait être aperçue.

C'était intimidant. Comment était-il sensé se sentir à l'aise dans un endroit qui semblait inhabité ?

Et juste comme ça Akashi était à nouveau derrière lui, de tous les endroits possibles lui donnant une tape sur le cou.

« A-arrête », dit Kuroko, rougissant malgré lui. « S'il te plaît… »

« Pourquoi ? » Les mots étaient directs, francs et passèrent facilement ses défenses. Ce qui semblait vague ne l'était pas réellement, et Kuroko savait exactement de quoi parlait Akashi.

Mais il prétendit quand même être un idiot.

« Je… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Tu le sais », murmura Akashi, ses yeux intenses ne vacillant pas. « Réponds-moi, Tetsuya. »

Et il abandonna finalement, les mots, sa culpabilité sortant de manière désorganisée de sa bouche.

« Je suis allé chez Kagami-kun parce qu'il faisait froid et qu'il me l'a proposé, bien que j'attendais déjà à l'arrêt de bus pour aller chez toi, parce que j'étais nerveux et anxieux à propos de venir ici et il m'a parlé de la tempête qui forçait à fermer certaines routes donc je l'ai suivi chez lui et là rien ne s'est passé jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ses cuisses mais ce n'était pas parce que je le voulais, puis il m'a aidé à me relever et c'était bizarre parce que-»

Akashi l'interrompit en pressant un long, fin doigt contre ses lèvres. « Tetsuya. Respire. »

Il se calma, tentant de former des phrases construites dans sa tête, rougissant furieusement du toucher sur ses lèvres. « Ce que j'essaie de te dire est que… Quand il m'a touché-»

Kuroko se trouva soudainement poussé sur un canapé, le pâle, magnifique homme penché au-dessus de lui. Quelle était cette… Colère dans ces terrifiants mais magnifiques yeux ? Tristesse ? Trahison ? Il ne pouvait comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dire, « il m'a touché » ? »

[~*~]

**Rouge**

Ravalant sa rage totale, Akashi prit gentiment en coupe le menton et se plongea dans les yeux bleus ciel écarquillés. Il répéta doucement, aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait, « Que veux-tu dire, « quand il m'a touché » ? »

Le garçon semblait étonné, ses yeux s'élargissant encore plus tandis qu'il tentait de se reculer. « Eh bien, c'était plus moi qui l'ai touché-»

Il vit rouge. Il ne pouvait en supporter plus.

Toujours, il avait tenté d'être patient, même quand tout ce qu'il voulait était coincer Kuroko dans un coin et forcer le bleuté à comprendre ses sentiments. Akashi obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, sans exception, usuellement par sa seule volonté. Mais pour une quelconque étrange, incompréhensible raison, il voulait que Kuroko réciproque ses sentiments de son propre chef.

Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de fragile avec Kuroko Tetsuya, comme s'il allait se briser si on appliquait un peu de pression. Même physiquement, il était petit, fin, invisible. Akashi, bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, était similaire à Kuroko dans ces deux premiers critères, mais lui était loin de manquer de présence. Pourtant Kuroko était toujours là, d'une quelconque façon, soutenant l'équipe du peu de force qu'il avait, toujours dans l'ombre. Droit, honnête, et plutôt apathique, Kuroko était un genre de personne stable.

Tel était le paradoxe qu'était Akashi.

Il était fier – et le serait toujours – d'avoir découvert le talent de Kuroko. Il avait été le seul capable de découvrir ce talent caché et avait tenté de le développer, pour ainsi dire. D'amener le brillant garçon à la lumière des projecteurs, de montrer au monde que le joueur fantôme était sans aucun doute un génie du basket… C'était sûrement son plus bel achèvement.

Cependant, au fil du temps, il avait découvert qu'il regrettait d'avoir ainsi fait. Eux cinq, l'équipe de Teiko, en tant que la Génération des Miracles, avaient été les plus proches amis. Mais il avait haï Kise pour le toucher tout le temps, haï Aomine pour être la lumière de Kuroko. Les avait tellement haït bien qu'ils soient amis.

Il voulait Kuroko Tetsuya complètement, totalement, entièrement pour lui-même. Il voulait _avoir_ le garçon, le _dominer_, le _posséder_.

Jamais n'avait-il pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'avoir ce genre de sentiments pour le garçon était étrange. C'était juste Kuroko. Cela _devait _être Kuroko. Si Akashi avait une faiblesse, c'était juste celle-ci.

Qu'il le sache ou non, le garçon possédait chaque partie de lui. Akashi supposait que Kuroko n'en avait aucune idée, bien qu'il ait toujours savouré ces adorables rougissements quand il poussait un peu trop loin, gardant ces sourires seulement pour lui.

Mais même lui avait été un peu intimidé par la puissance de ses sentiments. C'est pourquoi il avait dû le laisser partir à Seirin. 'Apparu que c'était une des pires choses qu'il aurait pu faire, mis à part qu'il en avait reçu la gratitude de Kuroko. Il _haïssait_ le fait que Kagami collait Kuroko 24/7 et ça le rendait fou. Parce qu'il savait – bien sûr qu'il savait – que Kagami ressentait la même chose que lui pour Kuroko. Et il ne pouvait supporter ça. Il avait agit seulement pour le bien de Kuroko, et aussi parce qu'il devait avoir la force de penser que ses sentiments vaincraient ceux de Kagami à la longue _(ndt : désolée du manque de sens, mais ça n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup en anglais donc… -_-')_

Cela avait aidé, cependant, qu'il ait manqué à Kuroko. Il savait aussi cela. Ce n'était juste pas assez.

« Tetsuya, tu ne m'as pas proprement répondu », continua Akashi, ses émotions menaçant de le submerger, menaçant de lui faire perdre le contrôle. « Est-ce mon toucher qui te dérange? »

« N-non, ce n'est pas ça », protesta Kuroko. « J'essaie de t'explique, mais je pense que je ne fais que t'énerver… »

Akashi prit une profonde inspiration et soupira. Il devait être patient, il le savait, mais cela devenait extrêmement difficile. Une excuse bloqua sa gorge et il toussa légèrement, disant à la place « Vas-y. Explique. Je ne m'énerverais pas. »

« Eh bien… ce que je voulais dire était… Quand Kagami-kun m'a touché, je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier… » Les yeux de Kuroko étaient baissées, probablement de gêne. « Mais quand t-tu m'as touché, ne serait-ce que juste un peu… »

Ah. Il comprit finalement.

Un petit sourire se forma sur le visage d'Akashi.

Et maintenant il voulait jouer.

« Je me demande comment est-ce qu'il t'a touché. Comme ceci, peut –être ? » Akashi fit lentement glisser ses doigts le long du bras de Kuroko, remontant vers son épaule, et il vit le garçon tressaillir, voyant finalement le rougissement. « Ou comme cela ? »

Akashi traça les délicates clavicules, descendit et remonta la fine poitrine, cette fois sous la chemise trempée. Kuroko avait une peau très douce, il réalisa, ses mains glissant plus haut, dépassant les côtes pour caresser un téton maintenant érigé.

Mignon.

« A-Akashi-kun ?! »

« Tetsuya… » Akashi eut un rictus. « Il semble que je suis meilleur à cela que Taiga. Ou non ? Peut-être dois-je plus m'appliquer… »

« Nnghhh » gémit Kuroko, mordant durement sa lèvre tandis qu'Akashi touchait d'un ongle la chair sensible. Quand il la pinça, les dents du Kuroko relâchèrent les légèrement enflées lèvres roses durant un court instant et Akashi en profita pour fondre dessus et l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent et il fit glisser sa langue contre celle de Kuroko, plongeant plus profondément pour goûter, festoyer, _dévorer_.

Délicieux.

Kuroko rompit le baiser en premier, haletant et tentant de reprendre son souffle, un léger filet de salive les reliant durant un bref instant avant qu'il ne cache son visage dans le cou d'Akashi.

« Je vais te baiser », murmura crûment Akashi dans l'oreille de Kuroko, mais plutôt étrangement, Kuroko ne fit que s'agripper à sa chemise plus fortement, le rapprochant de lui. Il mordit le sensible lobe d'oreille, léchant, juste _sachant_ que ses lots provoquaient le chaos dans la tête de Kuroko. « Je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom, Tetsuya… »

Sans attendre de réponse – il n'en voulait pas, pas tout de suite – il l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois léchant et mordillant depuis le coin des lèvres de Kuroko jusqu'à sa mâchoire, arrivant finalement de nouveau à ces magnifiques clavicules. Chaque coin, chaque endroit caché, partout… Akashi voulait tout savourer.

Utilisant sa langue, ses lèvres et ses dents, il suça les clavicules de Kuroko juste assez fortement pour amener le garçon à la frontière entre le plaisir et la douleur, laissant derrière lui une marque pourpre foncée, un péché sur cette peau pâle. Comme pour l'atténuer, il lécha l'endroit abîmé à la manière d'un chat.

« Akashi-kun… aggnnhhh… »

« Tu es si excité, Tetsuya.. » dit Akashi, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement. « Et e sont juste tes clavicules. »

« N-ne dis pas des choses aussi embarrassantes, Akashi-kun… » Réussit difficilement à articuler le bleuté avant de s'interrompre en un hoquet en sentant Akashi poser une autre marque sur son corps.

Peut-être qu'il avait un fétichisme des clavicules.

Peu importait. Il allait satisfaire ses envies comme il l'entendait. Et Kuroko en ressentait du plaisir. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Ses doigts continuèrent leur assaut sur les tétons rosés, ses deux mains occupées tandis qu'Akashi continuait d'érafler de ses dents la tentante peau presque transparente, mordant, s'enfonçant profondément. Sans surprise, une légère odeur de vanille semblait provenir de la mince gorge de Kuroko où battait un rapide pouls, synchrone au sien. Elle (l'odeur) se mélangeait avec celle de la pluie, et il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui appartenait seulement à Kuroko.

« S'il te plaît… _s'il te plaît_… » supplia Kuroko, ses yeux bleus intenses brouillés par le désir. « J'ai besoin… »

Akashi lécha avec complaisance la peau jusqu'au téton érigé de Kuroko, en prenant un dans sa bouche et l'éraflant, suçant et tirant.

« Ahhhhh ! » Les bras de Kuroko entourèrent les épaules d'Akashi, l'agrippant fermement comme s'il était son seul point d'ancrage.

« Calme-toi, Tetsuya. J'ai à peine commencé. » Akashi tentait de garder un ton neutre, mais il entendit son propre ton rauque et sût qu'ils étaient tous deux loin d'être inaffectés par la chose. Il enleva les vêtements de Kuroko, absolument tous, le laissant totalement nu. Le contraste entre la peau pâle ainsi dénudée et le matériau sombre du grand canapé rendant encore plus visible le fait que Kuroko était…

_Magnifique._

Il avait voulu prendre son temps, aller lentement, pour révéler avec provocation chaque centimètre de la peau de Kuroko. Mais il lui restait peu de contrôle et encore moins de patience.

« A-Akashi-kun… c'est réellement embarrassant », marmonna Kuroko, son visage complètement rouge, une teinte qu'Akashi n'avait jamais vu auparavant mais voulait définitivement voir encore. Et encore.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'je ne suis pas musclé ou quoi que ce soit… Je sais que je suis vraiment très maigre… et tout ça… et je ne suis pas doux comme une fille… »

Akashi enleva sa chemise d'un geste vif, dégrafant son pantalon et le jetant au loin, ainsi que son boxer. Il entendit le léger halètement de Kuroko et le suivant « Oh ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais faire ça avec une fille, Tetsuya. Ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Cela _te_ dérange t-il que je sois un homme ? » demanda t-il d'une voix calme, poussant Kuroko vers le bas, et le coinçant contre le canapé pour qu'ils puissent tous deux reposer confortablement.

« N-non… »

« Alors tout est parfait. »

Avec autant de désinvolture qu'il le put, il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant dans la table près du canapé, ne lâchant pas Kuroko une seule seconde. Il enduisit ses doigts de la substance, une partie tombant sur son sexe. Il siffla légèrement à la sensation.

« Vois-tu, Tetsuya, tu es mien. Je veux chaque partie de toi. Tu m'appartiens », murmura Akashi, entourant de sa main l'érection de Kuroko. « Et je vais être ton premier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Oui !_ » souffla Kuroko en réponse tandis qu'Akashi commençait à le pomper lentement, les talentueux doigts lubrifiés faisant des sons mouillés. « A-Akashi-kun… »

Bonne chose qu'il ait pensé à acheter ça.

Son autre main, elle aussi glissante de lubrifiant, trouva assez facilement l'entrée de Kuroko et il enfonça un de ses longs doigts à l'intérieur.

« Ahhhh ! »

Les hanches de Kuroko s'arquèrent sauvagement et Akashi chercha le sensible paquet de nerfs qui rendrait le garçon encore plus perdu, poussant plus profondément.

« AKASHI-KUN ! »

_Trouvée._

Akashi ajouta un second doigt et Kuroko sembla presque s'étouffer.

« A-Arrête… S'il te plaît… plus fort… arrête… » gémit-il sans aucune cohérence. Akashi adorait voir cette part de Kuroko autant qu'il aimait son habituelle stoïque, candide attitude.

C'était droguant, addictif.

« Tetsuya… tu es tellement serré… et pourtant tu attires mes doigts en toi… »

Le rougissement s'étendit sur ses joues de façon encore plus prononcée. « Je-je n'en peux plus… S'il te plaît ne … Joues pas avec moi… »

« Mais tu peux et tu vas », dit gentiment mais fermement Akashi, abusant ce oh-si doux endroit encore et encore.

A cela, les mains de Kuroko agrippèrent le canapé si fort que ses jointures commencèrent à devenir blanches. « Nnngghhh ! Ahh… ahhhh… A-Aka… Shi… kun »

Il glissa un troisième doigt, utilisant plus de lubrifiant. Patience. Patience. Patience.

S'il se le disait suffisamment de fois, ça aiderait peut-être.

« Tetsuya, dis mon nom. Proprement », réussit difficilement à dire Akashi à travers ses dents serrées.

« T-Tu ne vas pas… j-jouir avec moi ? »

Il perdit presque tout contrôle à cet instant.

« Qui dit que je ne suis pas… capable de te faire jouir à nouveau ? » questionna Akashi, ayant toujours des difficultés à parler de façon normale. « Maintenant, dis-le. »

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent en lui, trouvant finalement un rythme que Kuroko aimait, et avec un ultime mouvement, Kuroko jouit avec force dans la main d'Akashi, frissonnant, tremblant.

A l'immense satisfaction d'Akashi, Kuroko était toujours à demi-érigé.

Il continua à étirer le trou serré de Kuroko jusqu'à remplacer ses doigts avec son propre sexe. Lentement, la tête de son érection passa à travers l'anneau de muscles et il haleta en même temps que Kuroko.

_Chaud._ Si insupportablement, délicieusement _chaud._

« A-Akashi-kun ? »

Normalement, il aurait pu aimer cette peur, cette incertitude, quelque chose qui forcerait Kuroko à dépendre de lui. Et pourtant, il voulait être doux cette fois. Comme c'était inhabituel de sa part.

« Relaxes-toi, Tetsuya… fais-moi confiance.. » murmura Akashi d'une voix basse, le serrant proche de lui. Il rit d'une voix sombre, tentant de ne pas bouger. « Tu as Sali mon canapé, Tetsuya… Et tu n'as pas obéi à mes ordres… »

« P-pardon, Akashi-kun… Je veux dire… »

« Tu sais, Tetsuya… même si tu ne m'aimes pas… tu reste mien. Je te _ferai_ mien. Peu m'importe ce que tu ressens pour Taiga. Tu _vas_ tomber amoureux de moi… Sais-tu comment je le sais. » Akashi se retira puis s'enfonça à nouveau, profondément, dans la douloureuse chaleur.

« S-Seijuro-kun ! » cria Kuroko, des larmes commençant à tomber des clairs yeux bleus. » Ahhhhhh… ngghhh ! »

« Parce que c'est ainsi. Et parce que je t'aime », Akashi se répondit-il à lui-même, riant silencieusement mais sans humour en s'enfonçant toujours plus rapidement, le son de leur action résonnant dans le salon silencieux, un bruit de succion mouillée qui l'excitait encore plus. « Tetsuya… cela te fait-il mal ? »

« Ça… va… unnghh ! » cria t-il à nouveau, Akashi heurtant avec facilité cette sensible glande en lui, lui faisant littéralement voir des étoiles.

Avec des doigts légèrement tremblants, Akashi essuya les larmes et l'étreignit si fermement qu'il lui était difficile de respirer.

« Jouis, Tetsuya… »

« E-Ensemble… ? » réussit à balbutier Kuroko, ses yeux ne voyant rien, perdu dans un plaisir que seul _lui_ pouvait donner, que seul _lui_ pourrait donner. Il serait le premier et le dernier de Kuroko. Et cette pensée fut suffisante pour lui faire dépasser sa limite.

« Oui… »

Il s'enfonça en lui une dernière fois et Kuroko se tordit, atteignant l'orgasme au même moment. Akashi frissonna, se déversant en Kuroko avec abandon, comme s'il pouvait physiquement transmettre à Kuroko ses sentiments, ses émotions, ses pensées, son cœur, son âme, tout son être. Il s'effondra sur son amant et expira lentement, se sentant mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kuroko rompit le silence. « Akashi-kun… ? »

« Tu recommences à m'appeler de manière si formelle ? » rit doucement l'autre.

« Ah, bien… um… alors… Seijuro-kun ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il d'un ton qui n'était pas tout à fait aimable, se retirant finalement totalement de Kuroko et se levant pour attraper quelque chose et nettoyer le bazar. Il prit un vicieux plaisir à voir sa jouissance sortir de Kuroko.

« Je voulais juste te dire… Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Kagami-kun de la même manière que… que j'en ai pour toi », dit Kuroko d'une voix basse, son visage presque retourné à la normale à l'exception de la teinte rosée de ses joues. « Je suis, um, déjà amoureux de toi, Seijuro-kun. Tu n'as pas à me le faire devenir… »

Akashi eut simplement un rictus, cachant le fait que la confession avait littéralement fait rater un battement à son cœur. Même les personnes aussi sadiques que lui avaient un cœur, supposa t-il. « Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai invité aujourd'hui ? »

Kuroko secoua la tête et mordit sa lèvre à la sensation du toucher froid d'Akashi nettoyant la matière collante entre eux.

« Je voulais que tu viennes habiter avec moi si tu aimais mon appartement ou... Si tu n'allais pas chez Taiga », admit Akashi, occupant ses mains avec des mouchoirs et des serviettes. « Cependant, quoi qu'il en aurait été, je t'aurai pris à lui. »

« Seijuro-kun ? »

« Quoi ? » Il regarda calmement dans les yeux sereins qui étaient uniques à Kuroko.

« Je… Je t'apprécie beaucoup… »

« Comme tu le devrais », répondit-il naturellement, tendant une main. Kuroko cligna des yeux et la secoua comme si c'était une poignée de main, mais Akashi ne la relâcha pas et tira, le relevant du canapé puis le dirigeant vers la salle de bain. « Allons prendre une douche. »

« Seijuro-kun… Je retire ce que j'ai dit. »

« Quoi ? » Les yeux hétérochromes d'Akashi s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

La lèvre de Kuroko saignait, ses dents y étant profondément enfoncées. « Je ne t'apprécies pas. Je… Je t'aime. Enormément. Depuis… Un long moment. Et je ne souhaite rien de plus que vivre avec toi… si tu es d'accord. »

« Ne m'as-tu pas entendu ? J'ai dit que je t'aimais et je suis aussi celui qui t'a invité. Je te veux ici », dit simplement Akashi, le poussant dans la douche. « C'est tout. »

« Je suis surpris que tu ressentes la même chose que moi », confessa Kuroko en allumant l'eau. « J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'aimerais pas ce genre de choses… C'est pourquoi je pensais que je devais tout garder pour moi. »

« Eh bien… tu es là, maintenant. Nous savons tous les deux ce que chacun ressent pour l'autre », dit franchement Akashi, pressant Kuroko contre le froid mur carrelé. « Même si cela nous a pris sept ans. Donc… Dis-le à nouveau, Tetsuya. »

« Je… t'aime, Seijuro-kun. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Tetsuya. Et juste pour que tu le saches… tu es mien maintenant. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire », murmura Akashi. « Pas qu'il y en ait jamais eu. »

* * *

_Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont répondu au sondage de Betrayal, vous m'avez été d'une grande aide ! La prochaine fiction à venir est... Hmm une AoKaga, je pense._

_Reviews ?_


End file.
